Change in Plans
by Nabaru
Summary: A Reylo oneshot where they have been together for an undefined amount of time, but there is a sudden change in plans.


**NOTE: I used this as a sort of warm up to get back into writing. I haven't written anything in about two years, so apologies if it sucks. I have been obsessed with this pairing lately, so here you go.**

* * *

"You're leaving." His voice carried a tone of determination, freezing Rey's entire world.

"Wh-"

"You're not coming back." _You are a distraction._ Her breath hitched. She heard it clearly. She understood exactly what it meant.

His back was turned to her, and his helmet was on. She watched every move he made and watched the fair lighting of the room dance off his attire. She watched the woven pattern of his hood and the shadow shift on the fabric as he moved slightly, breathing. Rey took in every bit of him she could because she knew it may be the last she will ever see of him.

Her naked form was hidden under heavy blankets, strewn about in chaos across a large dark bed; frame tall, but touching the ground completely, not allowing anything to get under it. Her hair was messy and hung loose around her bare shoulders in careless waves framing her face. She had part of the blanket clutched to her chest for modesty, although it was a meaningless act, for he has already seen her body multiple times.

"You have a little less than an hour." His voice faltered a bit at this point, and he turned around to look at her.

Rey was sitting in shock with wide eyes glued to him. _No,_ she thought.

"Good-bye." _Toy_.

Her heart hurt. She tried reaching his mind, but he was resisting. She wasn't quite sure if he was lying when he called her a toy, but it hurt nonetheless.

How had she gotten into this situation in the first place? Why was she being hurt by something _Kylo Ren_ called her? How did she let herself go so far under the illusion that he was just as gone as she was? _You don't care_ , she thought, _I'm so stupid…_

His fist clenched and he quickly turned and left the room. Left her in a silent space battling her inner turmoil. Without second thought, she pulled on a loose pair of pants and a shirt and ran after him.

"Wait! I said wait!" She ran until she caught up to him breathing heavy. "You bastard! What is going on? You can't just tell me that and leave! Kylo, what is going on?" He stood silently and looked down at her through his mask. "Don't do this," she begged in a harsh whisper, waved by emotions. "Don't."

Kylo Ren stood without a word. Here was standing the strongest woman he had ever met, on the verge of tears standing barefoot in a hallway begging him for answers.

 _You're leaving. You have no place here. You are singlehandedly holding me back from my goals, and I cannot allow that._

 _Bullshit!_ She answered telepathically and physically scoffed at him.

 _You need to go get your things before I force you to leave now and dump you in the middle of nowhere without even a pair of shoes._

"Take off your helmet and _talk_ to me like a human being!" Her lip quivered and a tear escaped down her cheek.

Kylo paused for a second, and then removed his helmet, keeping his expression straight. "Rey, I need you to stop this and get yourself together so we can take you."

"Kylo-"

" **I will not ask you again! I am done repeating myself. You will be leaving shortly and forget me as will I with you. I am done using you.** "

The sudden raise in his voice made her flinch. She had no power here. She felt like a child, so useless and weak compared to everything. She desperately tried to enter his mind to check the validity of his statement, but he was heavy-set on keeping her out. She glared hard into his unwavering eyes for a moment, and then turned for her door where she would collect some clothing and supplies.

Rey's breathing was deep and heavy as she packed a small bag. Her anger made her hands shake. She was betrayed. She had left herself so _vulnerable_.

 _Rey,_ she heard in a tender manner. It had almost scared her. _It was either this or kill you. I am sorry. Snoke is very determined._

 _Why tell me this now?_

 _I couldn't live with myself to hurt you in that way. I had thought it was best to make you hate me._

 _Why is this happening?_ She sat on the hard floor.

 _I have fallen too deeply in love with you._

Her heart skipped a beat.


End file.
